Vichii's birthday mess
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: Finland had planned a birthday gift for Vietnam, but forgot to bring it. Sweden must go to Vietnam, and give Finland's gift, but with a more unexpected twist.  Not SuFin...Oneshot


AN: I wanted to make a simple little one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy. And I'm basing Vietnam's eye colors on some of the fanart I see around. I imagine her, as being quiet and shy, but being quite forceful when angry. Kind of like a yandere. But that's just me.

Sweden had been walking to this part of Asia for a while. It was called the 'little dragon' of Asia. It was commonly hot, and floods were common too. Sweden sighed; it was so hot here in Asia. In his country, the summers scarcely reached past the 70's. Here it easily reached the 90's.

His hands reached up to his blonde hair. He could easily pass for a giant here; the people were almost shorter than his chest. He wondered why he came here…

Finland had been packing up excitedly to go somewhere, and Sweden had been watching him. Finland's purplish eyes had been looking up at him excitedly, while Sealand was also meant to go too. Finland had told him about a friend he helped back in the mid 19 hundreds. And it was both hers and Sealand's birthday. And she mentioned she got little Sealand a gift.

Sweden shook his head; Finland didn't like being his wife. He never mentioned he ever was his wife, either. To him, Sweden felt that Finland was only his roommate. But he finally reached the house of the country Finland was to stay in. He heard quiet laughter, and of some make up playfulness.

Sweden opened the door, and saw Finland and a girl who was even shorter than he was, with long dark hair that was tied in a simple rubber band; she had a similar purple hue in her eyes. She wore modest clothes, but it was her quiet, but graceful movements that was elegant about her.

"Ah! Su-san! I didn't expect you to come here."

"I di'n't w'nt y' t' feel al'ne."

"That's nice of you Su-san, but I was spending time with a friend. Su-san this is Vietnam, or Vi-chii and Vi-chii this is Sweden or Su-san."

Vietnam had walked up slowly to Sweden, and she was as tall as to where his elbows were. She looked up and said softly.

"Ah, you must be Sweden; Finland has always been talking about you. Even when he was trying to help me become my own country, he always mentioned you when he left with you after you rebelled against Denmark."

Vietnam gestured for both of them to sit down again. Sealand had been sleeping in a giant armchair, where a huge teddy bear had its fluffy arms wrapped around him.

"Sealand is so adorable; it's such a fun thing that we have the same birthday."

Finland grinned widely. He was about to show his own present for her, until his face fell when searching the pockets to his pants. He then was trying to check if he had it somewhere tucked between his shirt and sweater vest. Sweden noticed Finland's comfort zone dropping. He reached into his own pocket and his lips moved upwards gently.

Finland noticed Sweden's grin, and took the box from his hand, and presented it to Vietnam. She looked confused. She had seen how big the box was, and how it fit into Sweden's pocket with ease. Then she had noticed how much larger and better built he was compared to Finland.

"Vi-chii, I made you some cake! I hope you like it!"

Finland was offering her cake. Sweden saw Vietnam's facial. Who like him, could read a much undisclosed facial expression. She didn't exactly want to eat it, but she'd be nice and eat it.

He opened the box, and his face fell. It looked messed up and melted.

"I'm so sorry Vi-chii! I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd forget it, and even more I didn't think it'd happen! I know you wanted to try an icecream cake from Finland, so I tried but…"

Vietnam's face softened.

"Its fine Finland, I can't eat it because it'll melt. That's fine; I often have birthdays without presents."

It didn't help since the poor 20-year man was crying a bit. Sweden, reached around his neck. And brought out his scarf that he had, his flag was on it.

The scarf itself was used for design and not for warmth, it still was pretty enough to use for other decorations.

"Vi'n'm w'n't y' wear this in y' hair for us?" Sweden was trying to speak as slowly as he could to make sure he was audible and comprehensible to her.

She smiled, and took it from his hand. And then surprising her, Sweden took his scarf back, and untied her ponytail, and tied it for her.

Finland, who stopped crying, went to look. And he was pleased with how Sweden acted.

"I f'lt y' sh'ld get a g'ft t' and n't j's Se'land."

"Thank you very much, both of you for celebrating with me though." Vietnam smiled, and felt Sweden's scarf, it was rather large and the tails ended at her shoulders, but the material was soft.

She then lightly kissed both Finland and Sweden(with difficulty) on the cheek.

"I do hope you come back again for next year. Or maybe for New Year's here? Won't it be fun?"

They both nodded and brought Sealand with them back onto the plane and the airport to go back home.

At home Finland, questioned Sweden.

"Su-san, why didn't you let me tie that scarf for her?"

"It's b'cause…Swedish m'n h've to be gentlem'n to'."

Finland just chuckled softly, as that was one of the clearest things he ever said.

A/N: Just a short little story. Finland once wanted Vietnam to be a free country, and I find that Sweden would be nice to her too. And that's about it. Sorry if you didn't like it though. Very late for a birthday story for Sealand/Vietnam though.


End file.
